Talk:Relena's Challenge!/@comment-70.50.119.75-20161122214231/@comment-24060202-20161123121819
Edit: I have only played for almost half a year so my advice might be not so good. It's always better to make a team that can survive well instead of a team that can do overkills at a certain risk. Firstly, take note of this : HSR and above rarity cards of the matching element are required to survive inter EH, or HUR and above rarity cards of another element (preferrably GUR since they won't die that easily, but HUR should be fine too) might work too. URs of different elements can survive, but only for a few rounds if you don't stop the EH wave immediately. For surviving Intermediate EH: 1. Fixing fragile mixed element teams (does not work in advanced EH, I think?) If you are using a mixed team and the EH wave is lawn-moving you, try using a 80% atk debuffer if you have one. These cards will make the EH wave hit deal lower damage, and whenever I use Herb Wing in Intermediate EH the damage to my cards would be only hundreds. (Tbh I'm still using her in Inter EH now lol) Beware of the AW field though, as you're screwed up once the debuff is gone so you can put a nuller in the same team with your debuffer. Using a healer works too, but make sure it's a strong healer and you'll have to end your battles fast so I don't recommend using a healer in a situation like this. Another alternative is to use a GUR dmg/skipper (AoE dmg+turn skip can be very handy now as the nulls in EH are gone so the dmg/skip card can deal damage and stall for time at the same time, but we never know if they'll be back someday) card or a turn skipper. Suggested team setups: 80% atk debuff card(weaker ones might work, but be careful since I never tried them) + Nuller(not atk skill null!) + 2/3 Buffers (at least 200% atk up, preferrably at least 250% atk.def up) + support card strong GUR dmg/skipper + 2/3 Buffers + support card 2. Matching element team setups: Strong attacker (Griffin works too... but only during Passion days.) + 2/3 buffers + support card/nuller 2/3 buffers + Healer + attacker/null/unleasher/ any other support card excluding healers Actually, using 5 cards of the matching element will be fine as long as you can deal decent damage while surviving. Or if you have a GUR snowballer, team her up with nullers+unleashers (or 1 additional buffer if you still have an empty slot) This team actually can do advanced EH too, but you have to make sure that you can build 4 teams first before moving into advanced EH. There are lots of suggestions for overkill teams already so I don't think I'll need to say anything else about that but if you're having a hard time figuring out a team for Hrungnir and you don't have a lot of type of cards(especially unleashers) you can try this setup: (If you played the previous event you should have a nuller already.) Hrungnir(at least GUR with slightly bossted stats) + 3 buffers + nuller/turn skipper Note : I am using this setup with GUR storm Hrungir, HUR Letta, GUR Summer Alchemist, GUR Elemental Queen and GUR Bewitching Lilith and I can do overkills most of the time unless the null shows up at the wrong time. Using light buffers(Rikayu was here just a few events ago) and a nuller/turn skipper with Hrungnir works too, but make sure the null or turn skip is ready before you start buffing, and timing the multi-hit skill is important too. As for which card to max first, it's Hrungnir. Also, unleashers work well with almost any team so be sure to make full use of them. If you want to know what type of teams are able to survive inter EH or do overkills, just click my profile and find the EH teams section since I'm not using any particular combination now.